


Tired

by tickedtabbyflower



Series: Confessions [3]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25996690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tickedtabbyflower/pseuds/tickedtabbyflower
Relationships: louis/lestat
Series: Confessions [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/491347
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Tired

Lestat stared at the rain outside the palace window in France. It was his palace, reconstructed and finished to perfection. Immortals from all eras came here, all types even. He'd seen a few witches, many ghosts, and all ages of vampires. He sighed, staring out at the forest beyond his window. He recalled the wolves he'd fought, that night having truly sealed his immortality. What had he done after? He remembered carrying one of the dead wolves back as proof even if he had been ridiculed by his brothers as a liar. Grey eyes closed then, his forehead pressed against the cool pane of glass. He could feel the droplets as they hit, so close yet so far. Warm arms encircled him, a familiar kiss on his cheek. "You're being melancholy." That soft voice, so full of a richness he couldn't quite place. A smile tugged at his lips, something of a sad memory. "Coming from you, I must really be in a mood." He remarked softly, turning to emerald eyes. Louis frowned, almost looking indignant. The blonde sighed, looking away. "You're right, I am." He conceded, not wanting to push him away and knowing how easily he could. Louis looked out the window, moving in with a bit more wariness as his arms encircled Lestat once more. "What is troubling you?" He asked softly. Lestat shook his head slightly. "Nothing to worry yourself over." He replied. A more frustrated sigh from Louis, his way of saying he wanted an answer. Lestat turned in his arms, pushing his forehead to Louis's chest. "Do you blame me?" Emerald eyes flashed confusion, dark brows furrowing. "For what?" He asked softly. He couldn't meet those emerald eyes, not this time, not for a few minutes. He finally looked up, determined to push through. "Do you blame me for Claudia?" He asked, knowing the wound would still be tender even after so long. Louis flinched, looking away. His embrace tensed around his blonde maker, all clues as to the answer. It was his turn to sigh. He didn't know why he'd asked. What had he expected. "I think it was your fault, yes, but I have forgiven you for it." That surprised him, grey eyes wide as he looked to Louis. "You do?" Louis nodded, catching his gaze. "How could I not? It was just as much my fault." He replied, running a hand through dark hair as his nerves appeared. "I took her there. I was the one Armand found. If I had let it drop, she would've been so angry but I could have persuaded her to move on. I was so relieved, so enchanted, and then you were there and he was condemning her. We were all at fault, all three of us. After, I even spent time with him, centuries by his side." Lestat stood, wrapping his arms around Louis. He pressed kisses to where he could see the blood tears beginning to form, sorrow laced blood. He understood now. "Louis, you need to forgive yourself." He whispered. "You were sad and had lost everything. Let it go. I'm sorry I brought it up." Louis looked up, shaking his head. "How can I? I didn't protect her. I caused her suffering. He wanted me. You wanted me. All I wanted then was her. If I could've let her go she'd still be alive." Lestat shook his head. "You can't blame yourself for our obsessions. Let it go. You made her companion for her." Louis leaned against him, the guilt pressed down. "I can't forgive myself, Lestat. If I did, I'd have nobody to blame." Lestat shook his head. "Aren't you tired of blaming yourself for it all?" He asked, finding his annoyance rising. "Aren't you tired of carrying that sorrow everywhere? You can't change it now. Let. IT. Go." His voice was harsh, worse than he'd intended. Louis looked away. "Yeah, I am. I'm always tired... I'm tired of it." Lestat felt a flit of fear at those words, sensing a hidden meaning. "Louis." Louis shook his head, giving a sad smile. "I'm a coward, remember? I'm tired, yes, but I'll keep carrying this guilt. It fuels me." Lestat fell silent, the misery surrounding him. He looked back to the window, wondering what he'd done. Tired...Weren't they both?


End file.
